


The Dead of Night夜深人静  中文授权翻译

by Victoria_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Horcruxes, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_M/pseuds/Victoria_M
Summary: 一个空房子.一道闪闪发亮的金光.一个梦.又名：逃离女贞路对Harry来说简直是他做过的最愚蠢的事。【大概？】





	The Dead of Night夜深人静  中文授权翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dead of Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399121) by [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/pseuds/Cybrid). 



> 献给trashgoblinwizardparty。  
> 由RedHorse校对
> 
> 警告：标签（大概算3p - M / M / M三个男性，魂器束缚 ，有攻受，啃咬，受虐狂，高潮延迟/没有绑架），十六岁的哈利，有提及悲伤的处理。【我丢这个标签是什么鬼】  
> （有关更多说明，请参阅工作结束。）

作者:Cybrid  
译者:Victoria.M  
配对：Tom Riddle/Harry Porter  
评级：NC-17  
人物表Character  
Harry Potter  
Petunia Dursley Harry的姨妈  
Vernon Dursley Harry的姨夫  
Dudley Dursley Harry的堂兄  
Voldemort 老伏  
Dumbledore 邓校  
Stan Shunpike骑士巴士的售票员  
Ernie骑士巴士的司机  
Kreacher 格里莫广场的家养小精灵  
Ron Weasly Harry的好哥们  
Fred Weasly Ron的哥哥，双胞胎之一  
George Weasly Ron的哥哥，双胞胎之一  
Cho Harry的初恋  
Parvati Cho的小姐妹  
Hannah Abbot 赫奇帕奇的一个妹子  
Cedric 赫奇帕奇的院草，大概？  
Fleur 法国  
Tom Riddle【ps：Tom是小的那个，Riddle是大的那个】

在看文前你可能需要一些小小的提示：  
1.翻译不易，学生党无疑，第一次翻，翻的不好就...就只能翻的不好了。欢迎提意见，请求保护并尊重我的心血QAQ，要转载什么乱七八糟的先召唤我一下。  
2.我认为我翻出来没有原文好的会用（）在后面把原文打出来。或者是补充说明  
3.个人不喜欢把名字翻译成中文，所以通篇全是英文名  
4.文中出现的【 】是我翻译时的吐槽或者注解  
5.格式均按照原文

Harry讨厌他们。

事实上，Harry讨厌所有人。Petunia姨妈和Vernon姨父，当然他们是的，但是他们很容易遭人憎恨。Dudley，总是自大的对自己最近要参加的拳击比赛感到洋洋得意。魔法部和“预言家日报”，表现得好像Voldemort的回归是一个新鲜事儿，就好像Harry几个月前没有这样说过似的。

还有Dumbledore。校长已经把他留在女贞路上好几周了，Harry不耐烦地等着，心里想道：这一天很快就会到的。他会来接我，我可以在其他任何一个地方度过剩下的暑假。陋居，霍格沃茨，艹，甚至是破釜酒吧。

但什么都没有。并且随着时间的流逝，日子渐渐跑过了一个温暖的六月一个闷热的七月，跑过了他的十六岁生日，一直跑到了八月，Harry终于意识到Dumbledore不会来了。

他已经等的足够久了，当他把行李箱拽出前门，然后走到女贞路的路道上时，他告诉自己。没人能够指望他留下来。他耸了耸肩，最后一眼，厌恶地看着黑暗中的房子，在没有点灯的窗子后面他的姨妈，姨夫和表哥正呼呼大睡，然后他把他的魔杖扶起来，竖起了大拇指【国外打车的手势】。

砰！

这是一瞬间的事。明亮的紫色巴士从半空中突然出现，落在停机坪上两英尺处，弹跳了两下，然后在一团淡紫色的烟雾中停了下来。Harry一边咳嗽着一边用手挡住他的眼睛，免得它们遭受巴士前大灯眩光的'洗礼'。

“'这里是Ello！哦，好吧我从来没有出现过！”"’【Ello there! Oh, well I never!"】

Stan Shunpike那熟悉的麻子脸出现在车门口。当Harry推开他从他身边挤上巴士时，他瞪大了眼睛。

“你没有再次吹涨你的姑妈，对吧？”

“没有，”Harry短促的回答道。 “去伦敦要多少钱？”

“对角巷？”

“不，我想去格里莫广场。”

“那是哪里？”

“我不知道，”Harry回答道，感到有点愚蠢。 “伦敦的某个地方。”

Stan翻了个白眼。 “'伦敦的某个地方'。”他说道，抓住楼梯扶手以保持平衡，向后靠了靠然后对司机大吼道。

“嘿，Ernie！你知道'格里莫广场'吗？”

“知道，”粗暴的回答传来。 “现在，你能不能停下你那过长的闲聊，然后去拿他的车票和行李？”

Stan低声抱怨着，但还是拍打了一下绑在腰间的售票机。它闪烁了几下冒出了一些火花，发出金属间沉闷的碰撞声，然后吐出了一张紫色的票。

“这将需要十一西可，”Stan说道，把票递给Harry。 “还有我们没有热巧克力了。”

ps：我查了一下好像坐骑士公交十一西可一个人

~x~x~

 

巴士几乎是空的。Harry把他的行李箱拖到第一层甲板的后面，当车子在多佛（Dover英国东南部的港口），滨海克拉克顿（Clacton-on-Sea，英格兰埃塞克斯的一个城市）和威斯敏斯特(伦敦市的一个行政区,英国议会所在地)停了下来时抱着双臂坐在那里。每一次，当一名女巫或男巫在凌晨2点朦朦胧胧地神游着走下车时。Harry会为他们编故事来自娱自乐。这位胖胖的女巫正在探亲。这位带着烟斗帽的老绅士在一个晚上从镇上回来了。

最后，终于轮到他了。他们弹跳着出现在了一条黑漆漆的麻瓜街道上，只有昏暗的路灯忽隐忽现地着亮着光。当Harry把自己从公共汽车上拖下来时，Harry向Stan点点头，而后者又迅速地在一片烟雾中消失了。

长长的梯田在他身后若隐若现。没有一个人，只有一只黑猫，在车底下注视着他。它的眼睛隐约地闪现出光来。

Harry抽出他的魔杖然后走近格里莫12号广场。他立在门前，深吸了一口气，向门把伸出手去。

仅仅是第一次尝试它就被打开了。

这并不奇怪，Harry斥责自己。 锁上一间被赤胆忠心咒所保护的屋子有什么用？即便如此，这让他感到一种不安的感觉，就像楼梯上少了一级台阶一样。

里面漆黑一片。冰冷，发霉的空气从走廊里飘出来，一种熟悉的蜡烟和霉菌的混合物。Harry站在门阶上。

他没有预料过要经历这么一刻。曾经有过，他意识到，一些含糊的想法，他要去凤凰社的总部，无论他们是否想要他，然后以某种方式说服邓布利多让他留下来。但现在怀疑像雾吹进一扇敞开的窗户一样涌入他的脑海当中。

这里甚至有任何人在吗？

房子异常的冷。走廊里的钩子上没有一件外套。他身后橙黄色的街灯照亮了一层薄薄的灰尘。

Harry的喉咙里响起了一点声音，仿佛一个胎死腹中的呜咽。他应该再把骑士巴士召回来吗？请斯坦把他转而送到陋居去？但如果他被直接送回女贞路了怎么办？

不。

Harry艰难地吞咽了一下，然后缓缓地走进走廊。他不怕空荡荡的房子。他将在这度过他暑假最后的四个星期，如果有人想让他回到Dursley家去，他们可以来到这里并将他整个人拖回去（不用魔法）。关上他身后的门，他感觉自己沿着楼梯走到他曾与Ron一起待过的房间。在里面，他打开窗帘让月光照进来，然后倒在床上，迅速地睡着了。

 

~x~x~

 

两天后，Harry断定，戏剧性地逃跑后的主要问题在于，当你等待别人发现的时候，没有什么事情可做。他曾经煮了一点东西吃 - 幸运的是，厨房橱柜里堆满了大量的食物 - 然后在客厅的书架上漫不经心地翻来翻去。遗憾的是，黑魔法书籍并没有他所想象的那么有趣。Harry翻开了一本非常有望是关于老鼠和青蛙所造成的瘟疫的书，但很快发现自己陷入了冗长的方程式、没完没了的细枝末节，以及频繁出现的长段嘲讽菲亚曼德斯·斯特罗洛普(Fiamandus Strollop)作品的泥沼之中。斯特罗洛普显然是他的学术对手。

Kreacher不在那里。Harry检查了楼上的房间，一半是希望找到小精灵，一半是很高兴没有找到。他不知道自己会作何反应，尤其是从Dumbledore那里听说了Kreacher在Sirius的死亡中所扮演的角色之后。

别再想它了。

Harry闭上眼睛然后深深地吸了一口气。他需要停止为这件事烦恼。这对任何人都没有帮助。

但它可能也有吧。当它可以使别人责备其他的人而不是他自己的时候。

他站在地下室的厨房里，就在Kreacher曾经睡过的锅炉间前面。这是他唯一没有检查过的地方。Harry做好准备，然后抓住门把手，猛地把门打开。

一窝臭烘烘的毯子，几个锡制的杯子，还有一堆相框已经破碎了的照片。并没有Kreacher

Harry叹了口气。他转过身，从火边拿起一根火钳，用它把毯子推开。什么也没有。

或许在那儿？

远处的角落里，有什么东西在闪闪发光，藏在锅炉底下黑漆漆的地方。Harry跪了下来，小心翼翼地摸索着，直到手指碰到了一根精致的链子。

那是一个挂坠盒。Harry直起身子，仔细检查了一下他的收获。一个可爱的古铜色的椭圆物，在他热烘烘的手掌中迅速变暖。他把它翻过来，赞叹着那使它表面上的蛇蜷曲起来的雕刻技艺。

没有搭扣。Harry在餐桌旁坐了下来，徒劳地摸着边缘寻找着缝隙。它甚至没有可见的铰链。他把它靠近耳朵，摇了摇，等待着听到卡嗒声。

没有任何声音。

多么奇怪的东西。Harry坐回到椅子上，盯着它，夹杂着钦佩和沮丧。他认为，Kreacher习惯从房子周围偷东西。也许去年夏天，当他们正在清理客厅时，他就已经拿到了它。

他应该起床了。把挂坠盒放回到他发现它的地方，或者垃圾桶里。毕竟，一些可能属于Sirius某个顽固祖先的花哨小饰品对他来说意味着什么呢？关于它的一切都在叫嚣着斯莱特林。

但出于一些奇怪的、不可思议的原因，他没有这么做。他坐在那里，手里拿着那个东西，被蛇绿色的眼睛在屋里油灯的微光下眨动的样子惊呆了。它似乎在他的手中以与他心脏相同的节奏脉动。

Thrum . . . thrum . . . thrum . . .【这里是心跳的拟声词】

甚至没有先思考一下，Harry把链子拉过头顶，把挂坠盒挂在了脖子上。

然后他平静下来，对自己感到惊讶。他为什么要那样做？他抬起手去摸挂坠盒，脸上露出了一个不确定的笑容。

有点金光闪闪的【我不确定这里翻译成珠光宝气是否更好】，嗯？谁知道Harry一生都在渴望金子？也许他应该在房子里到处搜寻宝藏，然后像个海盗一样昂首阔步。

在看到脑海里所想象的画面后他咧开嘴笑了，然后向后一蹬，坐回到椅子上。挂坠盒暂时可以留着。

 

~x~x~

 

在那天余下的时间里，他根本没有想过这件事。Harry先做了午餐，接着是晚餐，他试着重读五年级的草药课本，但并没有成功，然后他坐到楼上，看着云朵一个个飘过。偶然会有一些琐碎的想法出现;当他跑上楼时，他意识到了这个东西的重量，意识到它贴在他裸露的皮肤上的温度(不知怎的，它已经钻进了他的衬衫里)，但是没有什么危险的，也没有什么奇怪的事情发生。他刷完牙，倒了一杯水，接着早早地睡下了。

然后醒了过来，在十五个小时之后。

Harry又看了看表，脑子里充满了疑惑。他的表停了吗？正午肯定还没有过去？但是透过脏兮兮的窗户，太阳正高高的挂在空中。两个麻瓜女人在外面聊着天。再远一点的街上，有个男人正在把杂货从车上卸下来。

他怎么会睡这么久？

Harry一边小跑到厨房去做早饭，一边琢磨着这个问题，挂坠盒在他的胸前跳来跳去。的确，他想，在夏天的头几个星期里，他大部分时间都在睡觉，或者希望自己能睡着。在最初那些可怕的日子里，Sirius的死在他的脑海里挥之不去，他一直把窗帘拉上，只有在绝对必要的时候才和德思礼一家说话。

但最近他感觉好多了……

也许是回到了Sirius的家里。到处都有他教父的影子，那是一种无声的、幽灵般的感觉，它既安慰了Harry，又让他非常难过。不止一次的，他用手指触摸上挂毯上的那个烧痕，他的名字曾经出现过的地方，并且在家庭相片和肖像中寻找相似之处。

也许没那么糟。他至少可以在这里平静地哀悼，然后带着伤痛回到霍格沃茨慢慢愈合。

那天下午，Harry做了自他到达以来他一直在推迟的事情。他再次爬上楼梯，但没有停留在他的卧室。相反，他往上走去，爬上一级又一级的台阶，直到他抵达了房子的最顶端。

阁楼的平台很小。Harry吞咽了一下，然后推开了Sirius房间的门。

天花板比房子的其他部分都要低。它朝着窗户倾斜。Harry在松软的单人床上坐了下来，环顾四周，看到了放在衣柜顶上的那把老旧的扫帚、一排几乎没有碰过的课本和学校的箱子。墙上贴着海报，很多很多，上面是一些麻瓜的战斗机、摩托车，还有那种在70年代可能更常见的色情书刊。

Sirius回到他青少年时期的卧室一定很奇怪。这是什么意思，它还在这里，跟他二十年前离开时一模一样？他的父母把他赶出去，然后像锁一个肮脏的秘密一样把它锁起来？又或者是为了纪念他们离去的孩子？

Harry侧身躺下，双眼凝视着透过窗户可以看到的、邻近房屋顶上的薄薄的天空。这感觉很好，呆在这里。自从Sirius死后，他第一次感到和他有了联系。他慢慢地吸了一口气，让忧郁填满他的全身，然后在下一次的呼吸时将它们全数呼出。

当睡意终于降临并抓住了他时，Harry顺从了它，他知道这种不自然的疲倦会随着时间流逝而消失。

~x~x~

但它没有消失。Harry醒来，吃饭，然后再次睡去，一次又一次，周而复始（and on and on and on）。几个星期在一片雾霾中过去了，他的内心越来越恐慌，缓慢而可怕，就像胃里的一块石头。有什么事情出错了，但他说不清是什么，为什么，或者他能做些什么。有时他醒来时手里拿着挂坠盒，那是一种令人安慰的金色热量。但有一些时候，他太疲倦了连把自己拖下楼到厨房里去拿点吃的都做不到了，取而代之的是:在楼梯的平台上停下来，侧身睡过去，他太累了，没有办法继续。

这样有多久了？Harry确信他没可能错过开学。毕竟，如果他没有出现在霍格沃茨，凤凰社最终会来检查格里莫广场。事实上，他们不是早该来了吗？需要有人带他去拿霍格沃茨的书单——他无法被信任单独一个人去对角巷。

也许他记错了时间。真的很难说他到这所房子有多久了。Harry几乎不再看他的手表了——事实上，他皱着眉头想，它已经不在他的手腕上了。他把它放在哪儿了？

但后来，这种担心也消失了，像洪水中的一根木头一样从他身上被冲走了。渐渐地，渐渐地，长时间的睡眠，一次14、15、17个小时，开始充满了生动的梦。

飞行。像幽灵一样飘过霍格沃茨的走廊。魁地奇球场上观众的欢呼声。德拉科·马尔福在二年级那场倒霉的决斗中变出的那条蛇。还有更奇怪的事情。穿着老式衣服的人。在街角卖报纸的男孩。飞机在夜晚飞过头顶的声音，成百上千的，没有灯光而且飞的很低。

但有的时候，他的梦并不那么单纯。起初，它们只是温暖，皮肤还有身体运动的朦胧印象，但它们逐渐变得越来越具体，然后总是以黏糊糊的内裤结束。

Harry并不十分担心。两年前它们就第一次出现了，在魁地奇世界杯之后。从那时起，它们就会分阶段地出现 ; 三个月什么都没有，然后紧接着之后的一段时间里，他的生活则似乎要被它们填满了。

还有他的洗衣篮。

他曾经告诉过Ron一次。但Ron只是笑了笑，说这是正常的，Fred和George曾经这么告诉过他。然而，当Harry问到他梦到的是谁时，他却死活也不肯开口了。

对Harry来说，那是Cho。然后是Parvati。还有Hannah Abbot，尽管Harry只对她连续的说过五个字，白天也从未想过她。然后，让他吃惊的是，Cedric。【我丢...】

Harry没有告诉Ron Cedric。

但随后第三项比试来了【这里是说的三强争霸】，墓地中的对峙也随之而来。在接下来的夏天，那个可怕的夏天，Harry开始梦见Tom Riddle。

这是他最黑暗的秘密。Snape在一次特别恶毒的大脑封闭术课上曾见过一次，但幸运的是他没有认出汤姆。 只留下了一句小小的得意的嘲弄——" well well , Potter" ; 仅此而已。Harry也非常努力地不去想它。除了他在洗澡时，或着逐渐进入梦乡时，又或者用手环绕住他的阴茎抚慰，仅仅因为Fleur没有这样为他做时...

咳咳。

就这样，它继续着，不可阻挡地滑入了Harry根本不想反抗的梦境中。他周围醒着的世界变得不那么真实了:一个沉闷、灰暗的地方，不时被饥渴打断。整个过程中，他脖子上挂坠盒的脉搏与他自己的一起跃动着。

 

~x~x~

 

是声音惊醒了他。一个愉快的男高音，带着一点伦敦口音，在抱怨着。

”——我不明白我为什么要和你一起去“

“当你让一个12岁的孩子毁坏掉你的血管的时候，是谁保护了你？你欠我所有的东西, 你这个忘恩负义的小寄生虫。”

Harry试着抬起头来, 令他吃惊的是, 他成功了。可怕的昏昏欲睡消失了, 就像从一团淤泥里游到了晶莹剔透的水中一样。

有两个男人站在床的尽头。

不，那是错的。一个二十五岁左右，一个是和Harry差不多大的男孩。他们看起来惊人地相似;两个人都是黑发，有着熟悉的英俊面容。年纪小的那个生气了，一边说着，一边疯狂地打着手势，而年纪大一些的那个则带着一种居高临下的乐趣看着。他长长的手指拿着魔杖——Harry的魔杖——轻轻拍打着他的大腿，这是他唯一恼怒的表现。

Tom Riddle。

两个Tom Riddle。

哦，天哪，Harry想。这将是一个特别古怪的梦。他现在终于明白了，为什么他觉得头脑如此清醒。他总是这样，当他睡着的时候。

“需要有人把魂器从他身上拿出来。”年纪大一点的那个说道。

“别骗人了！你让我这样做是因为你觉得这很危险！”

"麻烦的小孩"

"我就是你!"

“我知道，而且这非常令人尴尬。”

对他来说他们有两个的话这说明了什么，Harry害怕地想到。为什么他会有这样的想法？通常他的梦里只涉及一个人，在密室里。没有蛇怪，只有拿着Harry魔杖的日记本里的记忆，金妮静静地躺在地上，脸色苍白。汤姆会上下打量他，而Harry——现在是个十几岁的少年，而不是原来的那个小孩——会脸红。这就是那个梦总是变成一大堆快感产生的地方（And that’s where the dream always devolved into a mess of sensory input） : 他的手、手指，还有当Harry被推倒在地板上时，冰凉的水从他的袍子后面渗透进来，并且当Tom跨坐在他身上，把性器顶在哈利的肚子上磨蹭时无法抗拒，变得...

“他醒了。”

又是那个年纪大一些的，带着那种熟悉的居高临下的口气说道。这声音使Harry的阴茎颤动了一下。这并不重要。几乎从他睁开眼睛的那一刻起，他就一直硬着。

Riddle的黑色眼眸被这个动作吸引住了。有那么一瞬间，他完全惊呆了——他的嘴微微张开，他一动不动，说不出话来。

然后紧接着恢复了过来.

“瞧瞧我找到了什么？"

"别管我," Harry短促的尖叫道。他的脸火辣辣的, 但羞耻只是让它变得更烫。"你们继续。”

Riddle没有继续谈话。他的眼睛扫视着Harry的身体。慢慢地从他的喉结滑到他的膝盖。Harry吞咽了一下，吓坏了。除了Tonks之外， 他不认识太多那个年龄的人。 Riddle的肩膀比年轻的那个要宽，他白色衬衫的袖子卷了起来，露出肌肉发达的前臂。

Riddle大步走到床边，紧紧地捏住Harry的下巴，低头盯着他的眼睛。紧接着是一股轻微的拉扯, 然后, 侵略又亲密的, 温和的感觉像手指一样压入他脑海中的褶皱。它们寻找了一会儿, 悠闲地细读着他脑袋表层的想法, 接着便消散了。 Riddle向后退了一步，眼里带着笑意。他的嘴角抽搐着，好像在笑。

"什么？" 年轻一点的Tom问道。" 是什么？你看到了什么？“

"他认为自己正在做梦"

“我就是在做梦。”Harry说道，同样偷偷地上下打量着少年版的那个。他长得很可爱——有些瘦长，但在某种程度上还算不错。他祝贺自己的潜意识发挥了作用;在这种情况下，它确实超越了自己。

即使他醒来的时候会后悔不已. 

当Tom坐下来的时候, 床陷了下去。他苍白修长的手指像幽灵一样掠过Harry的胸膛。

"真的吗？"他问道，"你以为这是个梦吗？你怎么知道？ "

"因为你已经死了," Harry低语道。"我杀了你"

Tom的脸因为愤怒而扭曲了，然后他恶毒地捏了捏Harry大腿的内侧。

"OW!"

"看到了吗？你还以为自己在做梦吗？ "

"你可以在梦中感受到疼痛, 白痴。"

“那真好, 因为你马上就会感觉到更多," Tom说道。他踢掉鞋子，手肘和膝盖都着地，和Harry一起爬上了床。Harry和他打了起来，显然是在装模作样，直到Tom抓住了他的手腕，把它们别在他头顶的床垫上。这很热。太热了。Harry在他身下猛地拉了他一把，对于大腿之间的那条腿所带来的感觉感到愉悦。

"你真是个淫荡的小家伙," Tom说道，非常愉悦。"我能操他吗？"

“Yeah，”Harry呼吸道

然后，他羞愧地意识到，Tom是在征求Riddle的许可，而不是他的。

“HEY! Rude！”

他们都没有理他。Riddle假装在看表。"我希望早点杀了他, 然后离开这里," 他说。

"但他已经这么硬了!"Tom恳求道。"浪费它将是一种耻辱。我保证不会花很长时间。”

Riddle的嘴角再次抽搐起来。"不会花很长时间？现在我可以相信了。“

“不是那样的!"Tom抱怨道。但Riddle只是示意他往后退。他挥了挥他的魔杖，施了一连串的咒语，于是Harry躺着的那张床开始颤动并摇晃，然后突然变宽了两英尺。Ron的床突然消失了，取而代之的是一把紫红色的扶手椅。最糟糕的是，不知从哪儿冒出来的铁链缠住了Harry的手腕，厚厚的铁环相串在一起并固定在了床头板上。

Riddle显然很满意，在扶手椅上坐了下来。他停了下来，仔细端详起手中的魔杖，手指轻轻地沿着魔杖竖直的来回摩挲着。

“它真不错”他饶有兴致地说道，好像他并没有把Harry绑在床上让他被人上。"凤凰羽毛, 我想？它给人有这样的感觉。”

"的...的确"。

Riddle对他笑了笑，嘴角残忍地翘了起来，然后又挥了挥魔杖。

"Evanesco "

就这样, Harry身上所有的衣服都消失了。

他的脸开始燃烧。这是不公平的，Riddle这样做是完全不公平的，当他们俩都穿着衣服的时候，而他甚至不能掩盖自己。他的性器因为缺少了束缚而弹跳出来，完全硬着，顶端闪烁着一颗率先泌出的晶莹的珠子。 

相比之下, Tom--他身上的少年--心情很好。"怎么了？" 他讥讽道。"你做那些淫荡的梦的时候不都是光着身子的吗？"

Harry咆哮着, 但他的双手被绑着, 什么也做不了。他使劲拉着脚镣，主要是为了感觉到它们割伤了他的手腕。链。真实的锁链. 

Tom没有错过这点。【这里我不知道怎么翻译：It was not lost on Tom】"你喜欢被绑起来吗？" 他轻柔地问道。"当我们在榨干你的生命时, 我从来没有想到你会有这么变态。顺便说一下, 谢谢你把吊坠挂在脖子上, 而且如此忠实地戴着它--我以为在你杀了我之后, 我再也没有机会了。”

"你是说在密室里？ "Harry喘着气, 屁股向上翘了翘。他一点也没弄懂Tom说的话。 （What Tom was saying made no sense at all.）"你活该。“

Tom笑了, 但笑意不达眼底。" 你这么认为吗？在我操完你之后，我们同样会杀了你。“

Harry只是点了点头。Tom通常在这些梦中威胁要杀了他。

Tom似乎对他没有感到恐惧而十分不满，但是算了吧。他用一根手指轻触Harry的喉咙，像羽毛一样轻，然后顺着他起伏的胸膛, 肚脐, 向下, 直到它停了下来, 就在他性器上方几英寸的位置。

Harry颤栗着，僵住了。Tom笑了一下，然后用手握上他的分身。

当Tom一遍、两遍、三遍地抚摸着他时，Harry在床上拱起了身子，紧咬住嘴唇，压抑着想要泄出口的呻吟。这感觉太好了；快乐就像沙漠里清凉的水一样细细流过。

Tom的瞳孔暗了下来，他放开了Harry的分身 - Harry发出一声哀求的呜咽 - 然后拉起Harry的一只膝盖，使他的腿弯曲。

如果可能的话，Harry的脸红得更厉害了。所以他们这么做了, 是吗？他的梦有时也会走得那么远;在一个特别难忘的夜晚，他想象着Cedric正在级长盥洗室里干他。

Tom也似乎有点不知所措。他犹豫了一下，拇指压在Harry洞的入口处，但没有再往前走。

"把他翻过来。"

他们俩都转过身来，看着Riddle。Riddle正懒洋洋地躺在扶手椅上，两条腿优雅地交叉着，宛如坐在宝座上。

"如果让他正面朝上, 你就能进入的更深," 他继续说道。

"我知道我在做什么!"

"真的？"Riddle问道。“这和上一个女孩不一样。我记得我们六年级第一次和Abraxas做的时候。我们不得不在半夜把他送到医院翼去。而这让所有人都很尴尬。”

Tom皱起了眉头, 但还是抓住了Harry的腿，把它抬了起来。长长的链子在床头板上扭来扭去，发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声。

“现在把他的屁股抬起来。"

Tom听从了。Harry不得不爬过去跪在床上。这个姿势让他的四肢在床上伸展开来，赤裸的胸膛挨着棉被，屁股朝天。他的余光瞥见Riddle的魔杖挥动了一下，于是片刻之后，他感觉到了什么 ……湿乎乎的。

“这应该会让事情变得更容易一些，”Riddle实事求是地说道。”把你的手伸进去，Tom。感受一下他对你有多紧。“

一只手沿着骨头的曲线抚上了他的臀部。然后，有什么东西犹豫地擦过Harry的后穴。这次它没有停下来;它缓慢地、试探地、可怕地深入到他里面。Harry在无意中呜咽了一声，攥紧了手指——哦，艹，太热了。一种无法控制它的感觉，一种无法驱逐它的感觉，一种除了躺在那里，接受Tom想给他的任何东西之外，什么也做不了的感觉

Tom笑了, 一种轻柔的低喘声。Harry浑身发热，扭动着身子。感觉如此真实。一个梦怎么会有这样的感觉？

然后手指退了出来，Tom在他后面慢吞吞的拖着脚步。Harry在他动手之前片刻就意识到了他要做什么，但在他有机会提出抗议之前，一个更大的东西抵在了他的洞口之处。

然后挤了进来

这很痛。Harry还没有做好准备，它就开始了一段无情的扩张。他的身体紧绷着，越来越紧，然后当他整个都挤进来时勉强放松了一点。Tom向前挺动着身体，硬物一寸一寸地把它打开，而Harry则大口大口的喘着气，手指抠住链子。他可以听到Tom在他身后发出绝对愉悦的嘶嘶声，“ fuck, fuck, fuck-- ”【嗯..这里不翻了，你们懂得】

然后他坐了下来。这很可怕, 感觉到了他身体里的某种东西。Harry无助地收紧了它，感觉它有多大，有多硬。他逐渐放松下来，扩张运动逐渐变得舒服起来，尽管它总是在那里，在他的脑海里。

接着Tom开始挺动。他抽出几英寸，然后又插进去，Harry在床上被撞击着摇摆。它很粗糙，也许还有点草率; Tom有一次滑了出去, 在他的臀部间捅了两下，才又找到了洞口。缺乏经验但很热切。

Harry不在乎。他自己的分身在两腿之间紧绷而且火热，并且它的角度令人难以置信。【呃，我不知道是否男性生殖器官会有角度?】汤姆正在他身上挺动着, 在每一次撞击时摩擦着他的前跨。【 Tom was fucking down into him, grinding against his front wall with every single thrust.我丢这个怎么翻译？】世界变得越来越小，小到Harry除了自己的呼吸声以外什么也听不见，除了感到屁股被狠狠地抓了一下，而巨大的硬物正在他的后穴里进进出出以外什么也没有了。

然后一只手，紧紧地握上了他的勃起。

他本应该阻止他自己但他做不到，即使他想要阻止。他在到了的时候一边发出呻吟，连自己都能听出来那有多淫荡，一边紧紧地抓住Tom。它很疼，但疼痛只会让快感更强烈，把他推向一个极致的巅峰，陷入长长的高潮当中。

当Harry再次恢复意识时，他的嘴正对着床单，大口大口地喘息着。他的屁股疼痛着，大腿上湿漉漉了一片。Tom的阴茎仍在抽送着，越来越快，以一种快速的，断断续续的节奏。然后，几秒钟后，他突然在里面停了下来。

一阵热浪。Harry意识到了这是什么，脸涨得通红。这个想法是如此的肮脏，一想到有人进入他的身体，像这样对待他。

当汤姆退出来并释放时，Harry再也支撑不住了。他倒在湿漉漉的地上，而Tom倒在他旁边。他那瓷制般的面颊上泛起了一层鲜亮的红晕，他的卷发乱成一团。他的性器还露在外面，挂在裤子的下摆上。Harry盯着它，不知怎的，想到它之前一直在他的身体里，震惊极了。

Tom注意到了Harry的目光，笑了。带着令人惊讶的温柔，他伸手拂去伤疤上汗流浃背的刘海。

床转动了一下。Riddle站在了哈利摊开的大腿中间，显然不再只满足于观看。Harry敷衍地试图挣脱开，但Riddle只是笑了笑，一把揪住他的腰，狠狠地捅了进去。

靠，这真疼。Riddle比Tom的要粗，也许还比Tom的要长。当Riddle以一种残忍的频率时，过度的刺激超过了Harry的忍耐，他猛地抽搐了一下并且开始低声啜泣。他不知道自己是想逃离，还是想靠得更近些——相反，他像鱼钩上的鱼一样扭动着，直到有火花迸溅开来，Riddle打断了连接着他的手腕和床头板之间的链子，揪住Harry的头发把他拉了起来。

"你喜欢那样吗？"他对着Harry的耳朵嘶嘶地说道。"疼痛有没有让你发热, 哈利？”

“没，没有——”Harry撒了个谎，在他意识到之前，令人感到屈辱的，他又硬了。

Riddle也注意到了。他肩膀耸动，发出一阵大笑。

”噢，一个正处于青春的少年。【Oh, to be a teenager】“

Harry头发里的那只手松开了，但他还没来得及向前坠落，Riddle就用一只强壮的胳膊搂住了他的腰，把他扶了起来，让他跨坐在膝上。

“我很享受看着你和Tom，”他继续道。”你们俩在一起时看上去很不错，都是纤长的四肢，乌黑的头发。刚刚你也是第一次吗？“

Harry只是呜咽着。他受不了以那样的口吻, 当Riddle闯入他的身体，向他的边缘伸展, 几乎令人无法忍受的填满他时，用那样懒散的, 不受影响的语气和他讲话。

Riddle再一次笑了起来，沿着他的耳朵咬了一下，令人可怕的感到振奋。那只没有抓住Harry的手滑了下来玩弄着他的分身。Riddle托起他的囊袋，捏了捏，只是为了让Harry尖叫，然后用大拇指和食指绕着它转了一圈。他抚摸着Harry，越来越用力，直到Harry在他怀里颤抖着，无助地紧紧抱住他——

然后停了下来。Harry挫败地抽泣着。

"让我, 让我--" 

"让你什么？你不该问的礼貌一点吗？ "

阴沉。如针刺一般。Harry被他的语气吓得浑身发抖。

“请你，”他说道，害羞的。试图将臀部推到Riddle的紧握中，但腰部的手臂就像铁一样紧紧的钳制住他。 

“求你了。”

“真可爱【So sweet】，在那个多刺的外表下，”Riddle对着他的耳朵低声说道。然后他的手收紧了，用力，仁慈地顶了一下。。

Harry再次痉挛。快乐几乎和痛苦一样多——另一波高潮在第一次后没多久就来了。他为之颤栗，撑过了它，然后随着精力和紧张的耗尽，身子瘫软了下来。头倚靠在Riddle的肩上。

Riddle允许了他。现在，他压到了Harry身上，慢慢地、从容不迫地，慢慢将自己挤进（He bucked up into Harry, slow and leisurely, edging himself now.）。当他终于高潮的时候，他狠狠地咬了Harry的脖子一下，把他的脖子咬得青一块紫一块的。

在这之后，他放开了手，Harry再一次跌到床上，侧着身，被当着面锁住了手腕。彻底精疲力竭了。

Tom想再来一次。Riddle挥挥手，放纵了他，一边拉上裤子并用拧在衣柜门上的小镜子固定他的头发。Tom，褪去了上衣，将Harry整个翻了过来，滑进里面。

这很温暖。Tom这次比较慢，不那么疯狂。他好奇的眼睛掠过Harry的脸。Harry也一样，惊奇于他脑袋里这个特别的幻想。他想用他被束缚住的双手去触摸Tom的胸部，但是他太累了无法将它们从他头顶移开。他的整个身体都瘫软着，除了他的阴茎，它半硬着，在每一次撞击中滴下液体。

他没有再次高潮，但那没有关系。Harry躺在那里，血液中的endorphin（一种镇痛的荷尔蒙）澎湃着，允许Tom任意高兴的摆布他。他结束了，终于，他退了出去，射在了他的衬衫上，还有裤子上。他的头发一团糟，但除此之外，他看起来像刚魁地奇球场上回来的霍格沃茨学生。相比之下，Harry依旧赤裸着身体，大腿和肚子上都是干了后粘黏的精液。Thoroughly fucked。【最后这里恕我实在翻译不出来】

他打起精神来，但他的声音沙哑刺耳。他咳嗽并再次尝试。

“你现在要杀了我吗？”

那会让他从梦中醒来，Harry确定。

Riddle打量着他，双手若有所思的把玩着魔杖。他的脸上没有任何表情。

Tom拽了拽他的胳膊肘。

“我们可以留下他吗？”他问。

Riddle转向他，脸上带着纵容的微笑。 “你想要一只宠物？你得跟在他后面收拾。”

“别开我的玩笑了！”

“我想它会让你忙碌，”Riddle若有所思地说道。 “你是一个魂器。我的魂器。我不需要你到处跑来碍我的事。”

他揉了揉下巴，接着点了点头，做出了决定然后举起魔杖。Harry等待着杀戮咒的绿光。

“Somnus。”

刹那间的惊讶被一阵昏睡所代替，从他的皮肤渗透到他的骨头里。Harry的眼皮沉重无比。他叹了口气，让它们合上了。

朦胧间，他感觉到Riddle用床单把他裹了起来，听到链子叮当作响在他被拉进结实的胳膊里时。他用鼻子蹭着某人的胸膛，双脚自由地晃来晃去。

“握住我的肘部，Tom，”这个人说道。

Harry在幻影移行的裂缝中昏了过去。

~x~x~

他的舌头很干燥。那是Harry第一个有意识的想法。他摸索着他通常放在床头柜上的一杯水，但却惊讶地发现了拓宽了的床垫。一张双人床。

他睁开了眼睛。房间里一片模糊。

而且明亮。和格里莫广场昏暗的卧室相比，非常明亮。Harry眯起眼睛，试图让模糊的场景变成一个有意义的东西。他能听到海鸥刺耳的叫声，海浪的汹涌声。还有空气中，咸咸的盐味。

"终于!"

床往下陷了一点。Harry转过头，一个男孩闯入了视野。英俊，有着一头乌黑、丝绸般顺滑的卷发。

" 我们花了好长时间才把我们所需要的能量从你身上吸走."Tom Riddle愉快地说道。 "我们不得不慢慢的进行着, 否则你会死的。你要喝点水吗？我敢打赌你渴了。

Harry的确渴了。但更重要的是，他被冻结在原地。他还在做梦吧?这都是一场梦，对吧？

Tom转过身去, 然后手里拿着承诺的那杯水回来了。Harry把胳膊肘支在身下，坐得足够远，小小的调整一下，他便能在水杯被放在唇边的时候来喝水。当它从他的喉咙里流下来时，它是凉爽而美妙的, 甜蜜的解脱。

“这，这里是——？”

他的问题还没问完, 但Tom已经理解了。“显然，康沃尔，”他说。"我不知道;他不让我出去。他太不讲道理了——我不敢相信我长大以后会变成那样。 "

Harry动了动他的手。它们不再被锁住了。他试图进一步坐起来，但当世界围绕着他旋转时，他停了下来。他非常需要先去上个厕所。

"我-我的眼镜？"

Tom生气地把它们递给他。哈利把它们滑落在鼻子上，世界变得清晰得可怕。

这里不是他的房间。这里不是格里莫广场。

恐慌正在充满他的内心。纹理。松木床架。薄纱的窗帘。纯粹的细节水平。他身体的感觉。事实是他还没有醒来。【这里斜体为H的内心活动】

“厕所在那边，”Tom指着一扇低矮的木门，轻松地说。他在Harry旁边翻了个身，从床头柜上取下一本书。封面上写着:一千零一个诅咒。你也应该洗个澡——你开始有臭味了。你洗完澡后我们还能再做一次吗？“

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这对我来说有点是新的风格, 所以如果你喜欢的话, 请让我知道!❤️


End file.
